Mussolini: Fascism
"Why did Mussolini gain and retain power in Italy to 1939?" There were many reasons as to why Mussolini was able to gain and retain power in Italy to 1939. For instance, Mussolini was able to capitalize on the widespread feelings of Italy’s ‘mutilated victory’ after the Great War and the fear of Communism. Through his application of broadly popular policies, propaganda and intimidation Mussolini was able to rise to power in 1922 and retain it to 1939. Capitalization of a 'mutilated victory' Mussolini was able to gain and retain power in Italy to 1939 as he was able to exploit the widespread hatred of the Saint-Germain-en-Laye Treaty. There was a general consensus among the Italian public that the Treaty had left them with a ‘mutilated victory’. Mussolini was able to capitalize on this and promised to fight back for the territory Italy should have rightfully received such as the Fiume. Many soldiers who had fought in the Great War supported Fascism as a result. Weakness of the Italian liberal governments '- '''Narrow educated elite based governments - frequent changes of governments that were unable to cope with Italy's social/economic problems after the war. - Mussolini was able to exploit this weakness - Authorities generally preferred to tolerate Fascism rather than oppose it '''Fear of Communism' - This fear of communism was enhanced by the Bienno Rosso of 191-1922 - "Most of the Italian Establishmet was ready to cooperate with Fascism for nationalist or anti-Bolsehvik reasons or both." ~Cassels - Upper and middle class had their fears of communism exposed by Mussolini who used it to gain support and retain his power. Fear and weakness of Socialism '- '''The weakeness of the socialists enabled Mussolini to gain power - The socialists constantly talked about a revolution but had no strategy to achieve it. The party proved incapable of either reform or revolution enabling Mussolini to gain support. - Petty bourgeoise (small business owners, artisans etc) were threatened for the fears of falling into the proleteriat (lower social class) and were unable to join the bourgeoise elite if socialism were to occur. - Also nature of nation debt and unemployment rates were a huge factor - Mussolini promised to destroy socialism and make all social classes part of a great nation. '''Positive appeal of Mussolini and Fascism' '- '''Mussolini began to drop his more radical policies from 1920 onwards, Fascism was largely controversial and subject to change for the means of gaining popularity. - Strong emphasis on nationalism and foreign policy - One party state and strong authoritarian rule gained popularity - As Fascism developed from 1919-1922 Fascism gradually moved to the right to attract members of the elite '''Relationship of the elite with Fascism' '- '''Giolitti included Fascists in his government of 1921 - he had hoped to tame Fascists by incorporating them in his government - overestimated their power like many did, King Victor Emmanuel included, '''Caution and consolidation' '-'''Exercised strong government regimes within the existing system - made concessions to the church to retain power and support - Measures favorable to agrarians and industrialists - Acerbo Law in 1925 July was passed allowing Fascism to become the largest party in the chamber after 1924 April elections ' Weakness of King Victor Emmanuel''' '- '''If the king had signed te decree for martial law then Fascism could well have been defeated by the army - Overestimated strength of Fascism - The king feared a civil war if he did not appoint Mussolini - Doubted the resistance of the army to Fascists and his cousin, Duke of Aosta was pro-Fascist and did not wish to make him a rival '''Suppression of Opposition' - Other political parties were abolished, OVRA (secret police) was created - January 1926, Law was passed to give Mussolini the right to pass and issue decrees - October 1926: Special Tribunal for the Defense of the State established. Use of Propaganda '''- '''development of his propaganda machine was vital even though the regime never quite reached Gobbels' level of efficiency - cult of Mussolini, glorified him as a godlike figure who was infallible and reunited the Italian people behind their 'great' leader. - Exploited and declared to use broadly popular policies that achieved little in practice